


My Heart is The Worst Kind of Weapon

by saturnmax



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnmax/pseuds/saturnmax
Summary: he can’t get him out of his head. he’s tried. they’re best friends! there’s no way he could like him back. it was driving him up the fucking wall though. maybe drowning everything out with a song could help…
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	My Heart is The Worst Kind of Weapon

This is a DreamNotFound songfic!!! This is my first time writing a whole fic instead of a one shot since like, 2017. I hope you enjoy! <33


End file.
